An apparatus is known from US 2005/0155200 of G. Fleissner for producing three-dimensional colorless patterns for a material web by means of water needling. An apparatus for manufacturing perforated nonwoven fabric materials using water jets or hot air impinged on by high pressure is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,893 of Kitamura. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,868,958, 5,301,401, and 5,414,914 of Suzuki, and DE 1 001 964 also describe apparatuses that provide a prefabricated nonwoven fabric with a perforated texture. The pressure-impacted water jets impart a perforated texture to the nonwoven web that is supported on a strip provided with plastic projections or on a drum provided with plastic projections. Furthermore, materials are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,591 of James that have relief-like textures as well as perforations in a precisely specified configuration.